(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for use in aligning a vehicle door. The tool, when it engages a vehicle door lock apparatus on a vehicle door and a vehicle door lock engaging apparatus on a vehicle door frame, places the vehicle door and frame in a fixed, spaced apart relationship so that the tool user does not have to worry with the vehicle door moving toward or away from the frame when the door is being aligned. Therefore, the tool user is free to use both hands to operate the tool and does not have to use one hand to hold the vehicle door at a desired location with respect to the door frame.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,683, Aug. 23, 1983, to Hunter, teaches a one-piece vehicle door aligning tool. The embodiment of FIG. 4 teaches a C-shaped arcuate recess 22 and the embodiment of FIG. 5 teaches opposed arcuate recesses 42, any of which can engage a lock pin 16. This tool, when placed in operation, as shown in FIGS. 1 or 3, will not place the vehicle door and frame in a fixed, spaced apart relationship so that the tool user does not have to worry with the vehicle door moving toward or away from the frame when the door is being aligned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,135, May 17, 1988, to Roels, teaches an alignment adjustment tool for a vehicle door used with, for example, wrench 32. Rod member 16 for engaging wrench 32 and pin member 15 are taught as not axially aligned. As with Hunter, recess 13 will not place the vehicle door and frame in a fixed, spaced apart relationship so that the tool user does not have to worry with the vehicle door moving toward or away from the frame when the door is being aligned. The same is true of the strike pin engaging slot 3 of the autobody door aligning tool taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,337, Jun. 5, 1990, to Schaap.
Applicant is also aware of a door hinge aligner, model DHA7554, manufactured by MAC Tools and a similar tool made by STECK. The MAC tool is a round leverage bar having a lock pin engaging slot at one end. The bar has a slidable lock engager thereon. The STECK tool is similar, except that the leverage bar is square to deter axial twisting of the bar. As with the other known prior art, neither tool will place the vehicle door and frame in a fixed, spaced apart relationship so that the tool user does not have to worry with the vehicle door moving toward or away from the frame when the door is being aligned.